A night at the tombstones
by clementinesanddaffodiles
Summary: The boys gather every year to pay a lamentation to their buddies.


**A moment with the boys:**

The group of boys jumped over the cemetery's fence, with surprising grace. A skill they all acquired out of both mischief and necessity. They were all cracking jokes, as each body seemed to land with the leanness of a cat, as they prowled the graveyard.

The stillness was broken by Darry, who hooted out a strange howl of a noise before showing off a flip or two and running in the direction of the plot they were here to see. The air alight and playful - carried an undertone of sadness. They all knew this, even Darry who seemed happy enough.

"I can't believe it's been two years. It feels like forever." Sodapop mumbled, looking up at the wide, full moon with wonder-filled eyes. He looked beautiful as the reflection hit off his features, casting a haunting shadow as he talked about old, dead lovers.

They were here, of course, to see Johnnycake and Dally. It had become a ritual. Every anniversary on their death, the group would reunite, whether or not they were going through a rough patch, whether they were fighting or hating one another. They all ended up here, when the moon was out and the gates were locked. They would all sit around awhile. Only jail could keep them from coming here or sheer fate itself.

Ponnyboy thought dimly how this wasn't so for Dallas Winston. Not jail or fate could keep him from his own fierce will and he proved that in the end.

But here, they'd all sit til the sky changed it's hues of darkness to gorgeous shades of orange and yellow dews, the sun arising with golden splendor. Together, they'd laugh at some jokes and hold their own verge of tears as they told stories of Johnny and Dally, imagining they came along too for the ride. In spirit, Johnny sad eyed and Dally looking wild and untamed like a wolf out of a cage.

The boys pretended they could hear their lamentation, somehow _feel_ their love - and somewhere maybe they did.

Ponnyboy sat quietly next to Johnny's tombstone, his mind was like poetry, wrapped in something other then sadness. Happiness. Steve had taken the liberty to bring a backpack filled with beers and he passed them around, even giving one to Pony who he usually ignored with stoic determination.

They all raised the open beers as Darry shouted "To JohnnyCakes!"

"To Johnny!" The boys roared at the tops of their lungs.

"To Dally!" Darry screamed, again, pouring his soul into their names.

"To Dally!" They said, just the same...just as soulful and then took a massive gulping in unison.

The night faded into morning and the boys started yawning and two-bit was already curled up on the floor, beer still in hand, softly snoring.

Sodapop smiled mischievously at his companions before sneaking over and giving the kid a wet willy while screaming "Wake up, sunshine!"

Two-bit, incredulously enough barely even stirred, but managed to mumble "I oughta kick your ass one day Soda."

Soda smiled his million dollar smile, the one as warm and lovely as the sun before helping his friend get to his feet.

"We should go now guys." Darry agreed, looking mostly at Pony, who seemed off in some dream, very far away from here.

"Pony." Darry said, a little more stern. "Always with your head in the clouds."

His youngest brother seemed to snap out of his trance and smile a little confused. "I'm sorry Darry, whadya say?"

"We're going kid, you got school tomorrow."

"Alright, Darry."

Ponyboy started getting up but lingered a few seconds til the boys were a little ways ahead of him. He turned to look at the tombstones.

Johnny. His best friend, the shy and meek and wise. The bravest kid he ever knew. The sweetie who could steal anyone's heart. The little brother to everyone in the group, the one abused and beaten but still filled with so much light - it could hurt to look him. So much gold.

Dallas Winston. The secret and quiet hero, the lost kid, tougher than anything Pony ever knew. The careless kid, the homeless and motherless child. The one with a monster lurking ready to kill yet also the lover who saw no way out but death when the only person he probably ever cared for died. Pony hated thinking about the look on Dally's face as Johnny passed into the unknown. The way everything he ever knew about this tough, rough, unyielding boy was withered by the last breath of a kid he took as his own brother.

_It was tragic and beautiful, like all good stories. _Pony thought, with a little realization.

They had all pitched in so they could be buried side by side. Pony got a little job of his own too after promising Darry he wouldn't let his grades slip, not one bit. It seemed only right and fair that they be together

"Pony!" You could hear Darry's rumble from across the yard and Pony boy called back

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" And a little quieter, he added. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"What was that?" He heard his big brother bellow out again.

"Jeez, Darry, nothing! I'm coming!"

Ponyboy took off running but not before taking a final glance and whispering. "Bye Johnny, bye Dally. We love you."

Then he took off again to his family, his feet making loud crunches against the sticks and mulch and the tombstones watched him go. One of them reading -

"_Stay Gold"_


End file.
